


Decay

by BoneCat



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Co-Dependency, M/M, Masturbation, Scent Kink, Unhealthy Relationships, Zombie Apocalypse, it's not as scary as the tags make it seem tho chapter 6 is pretty fluffy at least I think..., izaya messing with masaomi's head as usual, takes place somewhere in s1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoneCat/pseuds/BoneCat
Summary: In the midst of what could be the end of the human race, Masaomi races to find Saki and ends up falling back into Izaya's hold. Can they survive the Zombie apocalypse?
Relationships: Kida Masaomi/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm uploading this fic onto ao3 from ff.net I love this fic it's very dear to me and even though I might never finish it I thought I should at least bring it to ao3 epically since Izaya and Masaomi are such a rare pair. Anyway there are 6 chapters now compared to the 3 on ff.net but the new 3 are not beta'ed. I hope readers enjoy it!

Chapter 1

“Saki!” 

Loud claps resonated against blood stained concrete, the perfect backdrop to the roars of mass panic and chaos that was the city of Ikebukuro. The monotonous beeps of the dial tone blared in the the blonde’s ear as he ran through the back streets of the once prosperous entertainment district. The scent of blood and smoke clung to his skin as he quickly darted left, past the mounds of dirt-tainted snow. The cold was nipping at his skin, causing the boy to shiver and pick up an extra burst of speed to compensate for the lack of heat in the air. Pressing the call button once more Masaomi brought the beaten-up device to his ear, desperately waiting for an answer. 

“Come on, come on, Saki pick up!” 

The blonde’s shouts were filled with fear as he continued to sprint through the maze of graffiti covered walls. He needed to find Saki, he needed to make sure she was okay. Maybe if he had listened to Izaya… No, screw that asshole! How was he supposed to know any of this was actually going to happen? How was he expected to trust the informant after all the shit he put him through?! The Yellow Scarves, the Blue Squares, Mikado, Anri, and Saki. He’s trapped him in his thread time and time again; so when is he supposed to know when the older male is lying or not? Who was he kidding— Izaya always lies; but even if the informant really didn't know about this, his lie had become a reality. Loud rings of laughter began to bubble up from the teens scratchy throat; his burning lungs sucking in more frigid air as he continued his mad run in no particular direction, in search of a girl who may or may not even still be alive. The informant is either the luckiest guy on earth, or he is everything Saki kept telling him about. ‘Izaya knows everything, if you're ever in trouble go to Izaya.’ The girl's words rang through his head as he continued to laugh psychotically down the alleyway. The teen could feel his knees buckling as a bout of weakness surged through his body, his cackles dying down into quiet giggles and pitiful hiccups as he collapsed to his knees on the snow covered concrete. The built up heat began to seep out of his body due to the slushy mixture of ice, snow and water. 

The cold crept up his knees into his thighs and chest, causing the skin to get irritated and red from the harsh temperature. Not bothering to remove his arms from lying limply at his sides, the blonde clenched his fists trying to prevent the oncoming tears from escaping his eyes. In the face of his despair Masaomi began to do what he always did— shift all the blame to himself and direct all his anger on Izaya. Furrowing his brows in aggravation, Masaomi slapped his face, determination further redding his cold stained cheeks. A string of curses escaped his mouth as he glared up at the grey clouded sky. 

“That bastard, that fucking asshole! Telling me all this and expecting me to believe him! Believe him, believe him like Saki did…” 

Thinking more about what he had just said a light bulb went off in the blonde’s head, his copper colored eyes widening in realization. He had searched all over Ikebukuro looking for Saki, scouring every nook and cranny while dodging every mutilated corpse, insane citizens and fed up soldiers. Yet he hadn't thought to think about Saki at all, not really. Where does she hang out? Who are her friends besides me? Who does she feel safe with? Saki had always been such a mystery to the former leader of the Yellow Scarves. Did he even really know the girl? Shaking his head to get back on track, Masaomi focused his attention on what he knew for sure about Saki Mikajima. Who was the person she always spoke about, the person she always said to go to if he was ever in trouble…?

“Izaya.” 

He breathed the man's name out in loathing, glaring at the ground; losing all focus on his surroundings. What a horrible choice. Suddenly, the loud crashing sound of metal alerted the teen to the situation he was in. Blonde hair rose on the back of his neck in fear and disgust at the sight before him. It was a man in a suit who looked to be in about his late forties. Now, an ordinary sight like this would hold no relevance or concern to a 15 year old high school dropout like Masaomi Kida; but the blood shot eyes and uncoordinated movements were what shot major distress signals throughout his brain. Adrenaline rushed through his veins as he watched the living corpse crash against the dirt clod wall and dumpster it was trapped between. 

The resounding slap of flesh against metal and concrete played over and over again in the teen’s mind as the man snapped his mucus and blood stained teeth at him in a frenzy of hunger. Trying to reawaken his cold and paralyzed limbs, Masaomi ripped his gaze away from the flailing corpse doll, springing his muscles into movement as he fled down the open alley and away from the infected man. If the teen wasn't running for his life, he would have laughed at the ‘deer in the headlights’ routine he’d just pulled. Continuing to sprint through the snow flurries and fires of Ikebukuro, the former Yellow Scarf made his way to Shinjuku; forgetting all about his waterlogged phone lying in the alleyway with the contact info opened on the name ‘Izaya Orihara’.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shinjuku was quiet. Not untouched by the carnage that befell Ikebukuro, but deadly quiet nonetheless. Not a living soul was in sight. A calmingly blue sheen covered the environment as snow flurries gently fell down to touch the charred battle worn streets; A false serenity shrouding the massacred underbelly of the district. Masaomi laughed at how similar the Shinjuku had become to the man who lived here. Searching for his phone in the ice cold pockets of his winter jacket, the blonde was met with nothing but soaking wet fabric. Groaning in annoyance the teen looked up to the seemingly untouched apartment complex.

“Please don’t make me come here for nothing Saki…” 

The boy whispered, walking silently up to the front door of the building. He was surprised to see the glass open automatically for him; cautiously walking through the waiting doors, the blonde looked around the fluorescently lit room. 

“It's only been four days since this all happened, I guess it’s not ridiculous to assume some places still have power.” 

Rubbing the dirt off his red stained cheeks, Masaomi recalled how quickly his house had lost electricity. After three days of isolation, the former Yellow Scarf thought it was time to venture out and see the damage, as well as find Saki. Of course he tried calling Mikado and Anri, but neither of them answered. Going outside was a bad idea; he’d seen so much shit that he began to believe that none of his friends were alive. Shaking his head to wash away his thoughts, the blonde returned to examining the room. The elevator looked fine, but he didn't want to take any chances. Locating the emergency staircase, Masaomi put his ear to the door to listen for movement. After a soundless minute, he slowly twisted the handle to open the door, and began to scale the bleach white steps, cringing slightly at his heightened hearing skills. 

"... All because of those jobs.."

His thoughts dropped off quickly as he approached the informants floor. Listening through the door once more, Masaomi steeled his expression, bringing up his old gang leader persona. Exhaling deeply, he summoned up all the authority he could muster and pushed against the heavy steel door. Padding cautiously into the dimly lit hallway, he let out a sigh of relief. ‘No zombies, that’s good.’

“It’s all clear..”

He breathed, resting his head against the wall.

“Not exactly.” 

Stiffening up in fear, the teen darted his head to the source of the noise only to find Izaya staring at him with amused red eyes. The informant had a bag strapped over his left shoulder and a bloodied switchblade dangling from his right hand. One or two smears of the crimson liquid were dripping off his right cheek, highlighting his dark eyes, giving him an even more psychotic appearance. The older male’s smile sharpened as Masaomi continued to stare stiffly at him. Trying to wipe away the shock from his face, Masaomi focused on making his voice as civil as possible; making sure that Izaya couldn't find any cracks in his armor and antagonize him. The boy’s face became a blank canvas as he shifted his copper colored eyes to meet a set of dark red, nodding in seldom greeting to the informant. 

“Izaya.” 

Flipping away his switchblade and concealing it in his pocket, Izaya focused his gaze on the stoic teen.

“So what brings you to my humble abode, Masaomi Kida? Could it be that you're looking for your precious Saki?” 

At that, Masaomi scowled, lashing out as he hit the wall with his fist. 

“If Saki is here, just spit it out already you bastard!” 

Raising his hands in a mockingly defensive manner, Izaya backed away a few steps, a faux innocence adorning his face as he spoke. He wasn't taking anything Masaomi said or did seriously and it only caused more frustration to build within the former gang leader. 

“Calm down, calm down, you're acting like I started this whole mess,” 

The informants voice turned more sinister as he continued, a sick smirk forming on his already smiling face.

“It’s not my fault the end of the human race has started.” 

Gritting his teeth in defeat, Masaomi broke his gaze from the informant’s. Izaya was getting a kick out of this. When faced with the destruction of the humans he loved so much, he only showed a grin. This bewildered Masaomi to no end. ‘Is his love for humans so strong that he believes we’ll make it through this? Or is he happy with the thought of seeing our downfall as a species? Is his love for humans even genuine?’ These were questions he didn't care to look any deeper into; Izaya was twisted like a knot. His musings were too complicated for Masaomi to understand; which was part of the reason why the boy was so attracted to him when they met four years ago, why he felt the need to stick around him and see what disasters this man would cause. The informant had an alluring charm that made one stay even if they knew he was trouble, especially for the former gang leader who couldn't seem to keep away no matter how hard he tried. Some would say they might be connected by a red string of fate, but that was all some housewife soap opera bullshit to a no-good kid like Kida. He’d better word their interactions as cruel twists of fate; and if there were strings involved, they would be puppet strings tied tightly around his body controlled by none other than Izaya Orihara himself. Lifting his dazed eyes from the polished tiled floors, Masaomi cursed at himself for going off into a useless string of thoughts about that bastard, which caused him to push aside what he came here for in the first place. 

“Just...just take me to see Saki, Izaya.”

His voice was weak and tired as the strain of his journey came crashing down upon him, accompanied by extreme exhaustion. His bright eyes became a dull muddy brown as he turned to face the door into Izaya’s apartment. 

“With pleasure.”

Amusement still fluttered through Izaya's voice as he broke his sharp gaze from the broken down teen, moving to push open the door to his ‘newly decorated’ apartment. Looking towards the blonde for a reaction, he was pleased to see those sleepy eyes grow wide in astonishment and dart around the room in shock and curiosity. ‘You never cease to amuse me, my cute little pawn.’

“So, Bakyura. What do you think? Is it up to you’re tsundere standards?” 

The use of his online handle caught the blonde’s attention, causing him to bite the inside of his cheek to stop his oncoming smile. The teen recalled the argument they had when Izaya declared him a tsundere. Although the whole online chat between them was annoying, it was also fun, and it filled him with a worrying ache in his gut because the memory made him want to smile. It had become something precious to him. It made him want to vomit and laugh all at the same time, so he gnawed into his cheek harder, the spongy flesh almost tearing from the harsh bite. Slowly dragging his gaze back up to assess the apartment once more, Masaomi was still astonished to see an array of blankets and pillows thrown all over the couch and floor, along with mile high stacks of canned goods and other non perishable food items. The informant’s home had never looked so lively! Suddenly, the smell of cooking food wafted through the air and caught the teen off guard even more than the apartment’s appearance. Izaya never cooked! He’d only ever seen him eat fatty tuna from Russia Sushi. Shifting his eyes to look at the lounging informant leaning against the wall; relenting, he released his clenched teeth from the damaged flesh of his right cheek. 

He could say: ‘What the hell is all this? You jerk’ and proceed to listen to Orihara give a whole big speech about survival of the fittest, but something inside him, something from back then made him revert to his old habits of four years ago, when he used to hang out at Izaya’s place all the time and talk to him for what seemed like ages, sometimes about the Yellow Scarves and Blue Squares, but a lot of the time about nonsense. Favorite TV shows, what's happening in the news, video games, and his failed attempts at picking up ‘chicks’ were not uncommon topics of discussion between the two males, although Izaya was probably just humoring him most of the time. It seems like forever ago, that point in his life; when he got over his suspicions of the bastard and before everything came crashing down around him. The point when he completely trusted Izaya Orihara. 

“It’s actually what I expected; I always knew you were a secret hoarder, Izaya.” 

Turning to his most common state of being, a genuine smile wormed its way onto Masaomi’s face as a sense of normalcy and comfort washed over him. Cracking jokes was like medicine for him, it helped him forget the horrible situations he’d get himself into all throughout his life. He was glad it was still working, and even more surprised when a feeling of warmth came over him at seeing the amused smirk on Izaya’s face grow even larger. That sick feeling from earlier rushed back, this time accompanied by a voice exclaiming. ‘Are you really doing this again?! After all the shit he’s put you through? How can you still like him?’ Kida wasn't one for seeking approval from others; he got shot down by girls all the time, although he wasn’t ever being serious with that and never expected to hook a chick with his flamboyant declarations of love. That’s why he was so surprised with Saki; but seeing Izaya smile at him like that made him feel accepted, like he was good enough to get the informants attention. Hasn't it always been that way with Izaya? Wasn't he the one who told Saki to go after him in the first place? Without even trying he had attracted the attention of a very annoying and dangerous man, which is why he chose to ignore the voice in his head telling him to ‘Run! Flee! Escape this monster before he swallows you whole!’ 

“Yes, yes. the jig is up; I’ve got millions upon millions of stolen possessions in my apartment,” 

Izaya raised his arms up like he’d been caught by the police, then spun around in a circle until he came to dead stop right in front of Kida. A puff of hot air fanned the cold, sensitive skin on his ear as the informant leaned down to whisper to him, speaking in a darker tone.

“Which means you’re my accomplice. Ready to go to jail with me, Kida chan?” 

Deadpanning to conceal the sudden flush of his cheeks, Masaomi shakily backed away rather jittery from Izaya’s advance; reminding himself that this was the man who ruined his life, who hurt Saki and that he shouldn't be deluding himself into thinking there was more between them. ‘We’re not friends or whatever. I’m nothing but a toy to him. A pawn he can use and thrown away at any time.’ But despite his best efforts, Masaomi couldn't help but play into their witty banter for a little longer. A cautious smile formed on his face before it was replaced with an almost sedated expression as he questioned the informant, with a bored, dazed sort of tone. It was like he was smothering the playful feeling that had emerged earlier.

“Speaking of accomplices, you must have one since I know you don’t cook…” 

It was scary how much Masaomi knew about the male. Four years ago he’d thought the info broker was someone he could rely on. He had his suspicions in the beginning. There was just something inhuman about Izaya, a cold dread that gets you worried if he’s even a part of the same species as you. Unfortunately, all that fear gets extinguished and turned into the tiniest of suspicions by that exuding charm that floats around the informant’s being. It may have taken longer for Masaomi to crack, but like all others before him, he eventually broke.

Bringing his hands into his coat pockets, he began to walk towards the kitchen. Izaya looked back at the struggling teen who couldn't decide on whether to keep his face a blank slate in an attempt to stop Izaya from reading him so easily, or revert to his newly found smile that he’d developed around the informant. Either way, it was fun for Izaya. The emotions were so obvious on the teen’s face no matter what expression he made. 

“How observant of you Masaomi, why don't you go take a look for yourself?” 

Masaomi chose to make his expression serious yet polite as he made his way into the kitchen, the gentle coos and humming becoming audible to his ears. There, standing by the stove cooking what smelled like some kind of soup was Saki. 

“Welcome home, Masaomi!”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

There she was, the girl he’d been searching for. Saki Mikajima. She was staring contently at Masaomi. Her usual, almost unnatural smile plastered on her face as she continued to stir her spoon around the pot of soup. The blonde had always found her smiles reassuring in times of struggle, however; they also unnerved him to no end. It was like she was putting on a mask, one she wasn't even aware of. It was creating a false sense of reality that she deluded herself into believing. Everything in this world is right for her—there are no problems that can’t be fixed by Izaya, no cracks in her mask that can’t be glued back together. There is no pain when she adorns this veil, no lie she has to live with. This girl, who he had convinced himself into believing was his one true love, was only truly an empty shell; a doll that Izaya brought to life with some wood and strings. All this didn't matter to Kida, though. He didn't care what the bastard had done to Saki, because this is the only way he’s ever known the girl, and maybe he liked her this way. Someone as empty as Saki and willing enough to accept all of his emotions was perfect. He could dump all his worries and sorrows upon her lap and it would never break, because she was already broken. 

“S-Saki...” 

Relief flooded the blonde’s voice as he slumped against the wall, all the tension draining from his body. He’d almost forgotten about how high strung he gets around the info broker. Speaking of said informant, Izaya had just walked in, backpack in hand as he delivered the goods to Saki. Smiling gratefully at the sly informant, the girl began rummaging through the bag, plucking out cans upon cans of assorted soups and spices until she came to one that peaked her interest. 

“ So I guess this means you win. Right, Izaya?” 

At this, the blonde began to focus more on the two standing figures, his copper colored eyes narrowing slightly in suspicion. Saki looked playful and secretive as she added her chosen spice to the soup and began mixing the concoction. Orihara too was giving a devious smile to the girl, but quickly diverted his gaze to connect with Kida’s, a sense of fondness joining his amused smirk, sort of like a face you’d make when looking at an adored pet doing something particularly cute. 

“I guess I do; Masaomi has always been so predictable with his timing.” 

Anger rose quickly in the teen at the informant’s condescending tone, but was extinguished by Saki’s continued praise of Izaya’s skills, his mind choosing to be filled with fatigue and hurt, instead. ‘I would have expected something like this from Izaya, but for Saki to bet about when I would show up is a little painful to say the least...’ The blonde could feel the informant’s prolonged staring contest with his hunched over form on the floor, and it was eating away at him. ‘What's so interesting? WHAT'S SO GODDAMN INTERESTING!? I want to know, I want to…’ His sorrow was not enjoyable, but to Izaya, the emotional agony that was clearly racking through the teen’s frame was the most pleasing of sights. ‘That’s what I wanna see, Masaomi. Show me every little detail of your pitiful heart and mind until it breaks, and afterwards I’ll be sure to put the pieces back together.’ Thought the informant, abandoning his red gaze from the blonde’s downturned head and returning it back to the girl at the stove, Izaya channeled his illicit amusement into a more tongue-in-cheek attitude, closing his eyes and waving his hands around like a demented conductor.

“Anyway Saki, since your precious Masaomi did end up showing, we should get down to business!” 

Grabbing his upper arms and swaying around as if he were dancing with himself, the informant continued with flippant glee.

“How about we become a trio? We can be an unstoppable zombie fighting crew, I’ll be the black ranger, you’ll be the pink and Kida can be Yellow!” 

“You’re missing three, there are six members in the power rangers.” Masaomi said grumpily, annoyed by Izaya’s mocking tone and trying to ignore the deliberate jab at his dark past. 

“You know your pop culture well, someone’s been watching a little too much TV. I guess it can't be helped. You haven't gotten out much since you dropped out of high school and started working for me. Rather than forming a corpse cleaning crew, how about we recreate the Yellow Scarves, instead. I’m guessing I won't be getting much clientele anymore since half of the population is probably walking remains by now; so how about it, Kida?”   
Izaya had his hands in his pockets, his posture slightly hunched as he leaned forward to watch the teen intently. A wicked smirk formed on his face; eyes going alight with anticipation, waiting for the volcano to erupt. Rising to kneel on the ground, face in a scowl and teeth gritting tightly, Masaomi lunged, attempting to punch the informant square in the jaw.

“Bastard!” 

Dodging smoothly to the side, Izaya grabbed the younger's wrist. As Masaomi was being pulled forward, he couldn't help but think how shockingly ineffective and helpless he was to the info broker; just like four years ago. This was exactly the same thing that happened that night at the hospital. However, instead of crashing into the wall behind Izaya in the cramped kitchen, he was pulled into a still embrace, the informant’s arm wrapped around his waist and the other on the nape of his neck.

“I think you've already heard this before, but, you're the only one who can’t escape from your past,” 

The informant chuckled, continuing on excitedly with condescending glee.

“Look, you're doing it again! Coming at me exactly the same way you did four years ago. I’m sure that you're thinking: Why isn't this any different? Why haven't I grown stronger?   
It’s because your past dictates who you are and what you will be, the only thing that can change the outcome is your past itself, your god.” 

The cold skin of Izaya's fingers were sinking through his clothes and brushing softly against his hair, sedating him and sending shivers up and down his body. A blush overwhelmed the blonde’s cheeks as his face rested in the crook of the informants neck; the intimate nature of their embrace only amplifying the red flush. He almost cringed at the sight of dried blood cracking on the informant’s pale skin but couldn't focus with the pleasant smell of gyokuro tea radiating from his neck and shirt. Distracted from thought, the blonde became limp against the informant; arms like swaying dead weight at his sides as he continued to allow Izaya to cradle his body close. Fuzzy warmth seeped through his bones and his eyes grew more and more hazy with each passing moment. ‘I guess you can still take showers and wash your clothes during the zombie apocalypse.’ Masaomi laughed to himself at this, shaking a little in Izaya's hold. Eventually, he regained enough sense to push away from the informant. 

Staggering slowly to his previous spot on the other side of the kitchen and tiredly glaring at the older male, his pink blush fading slowly along with his confused emotions in favor of sleep. Sadly, his body’s will was interrupted by Saki, who was unfazed by the event that had just transpired in front of her; like it didn't even matter that her ‘guardian’ was tormenting her boyfriend. Maybe it wasn’t even torture at all. Maybe the teen wanted to deny what was building up inside him. Maybe the twisted desire and amusement he heard in the informant’s voice and grip weren't all imagined by his sleepy and hormone-driven mind. No. What did he tell Mikado when he was first showing him around Ikebukuro…? ‘Stay away from Izaya Orihara. He’s really bad news.’ The only reason he is as messed up as he is today is because of Izaya. He made him this way. The man's own desire to corrupt all the people around him and make them as fucked up as he was disgusted him. ‘There’s no excuses for what he’s done. The past isn't my god and neither is Izaya.’ Soon enough, his thoughts returned to sleepy tangents, all his attention focused on Saki’s cheerful voice.

“I think it would be fun to recreate the Yellow Scarves, just the three of us. I’d gladly serve you two.” 

The blonde grew pale from the girl's words, all the blood draining from his body as giddy laughter floated into his eardrums. Izaya’s laughter grew softer as a mocking smirk returned to his face, his hands leaving his pockets to move animatedly as he rose his voice.

“Then it’s settled, from now on we’re the new, new, new yellow scarves!” 

Growling lightly at the man's provoking tease, Masaomi jumped forward to trip up the informant’s twirling feet, only to be met with air and the sight of the older male hopping away while humming a manic tune. 

“Look after Masa-chan for me Saki, I’ll be back later.” 

Deadpanning in defeat and slumping fully to the floor, Kida shivered at the chill of the wood spreading over his exposed stomach. Pulling feebly at his white hoodie, the teen turned his head to the right only to be met with Saki’s legs. The dress she was wearing was peach colored and was pretty long. It actually looked more like a dress you’d wear in the summer, not the winter. She must have nabbed it from an abandoned apartment, but that wasn't the point. The point was he could clearly see the large bandage that was wrapped around the upper part of her left ankle. 

“You can count on me, Izaya. I won't let him wander off anywhere without me, right Masaomi?” 

Saki looked down at the boy with the same smile she always wore, offering a hand to help him up. Taking her offer, the teen lifted himself off the ground, shaking his bleached blonde hair back into order. He focused his copper eyes on the girl's face. 

“Saki?”

“Yes, Masaomi?”

Saki turned her face to stare at the boy, ready to accept anything her boyfriend had to say. ‘She doesn't look sick…’ Even though the signs of infection weren't there, worry still wormed its way into Kida’s stomach. ‘It doesn't always have to be like in the movies. Maybe this isn't infectious through a bite or scratch.’ He knew that was a ridiculous notion. How else were so many people getting contaminated? He finally spit it out, pointing down towards her ankle. 

“What is that?”

Following his finger, Saki smiled as she brought her arms behind her back in a coy manner. 

“Oh, this?”

She brought her leg out to reveal more of the snow white bandage, staring at the wrappings with a fondness that left Masaomi feeling awkward and out of place. Was he missing something here?

“When I was trying to get here, some guy bit me pretty hard. The wound is deep and I’ve had it for a while; nothing's happened yet, so I think I might be immune. Izaya said we should try and find his friend. He’s a doctor and might be able to make a cure.” 

Masaomi absorbed all of this as Saki slowly moved her leg back into its normal position, a wince escaping her mouth as pressure returned to the appendage. Eyes growing wide in worry, the blonde stepped closer to the girl, arms rising up slightly in a preemptive grab just incase she fell. 

“It’s okay.”

The girl held her hand up to stop the teen from aiding her; quickly trying to wipe away her grimace of pain as she stabilized herself against the counter. 

“We’re still staying here because I’m not well enough to travel yet; I should be fine soon. It’s almost all better.” 

That did not seem like ‘almost all better’ to him. If it hurt that much just to place her foot back on the ground, Kida couldn't image what walking felt like. Let alone running! Rage soon flooded through the teen; his fists clenching hard, nails digging into the flesh of his palm, leaving little crescent-shaped indents on the skin.

“Where’s Izaya…?” 

Looking befuddled at the blondes seething from, the girl shrugged it off and answered with a smile as always. 

“I don’t know, sometimes he just wanders off. You’re welcome to check the house for him, I’m sure he wouldn't mind playing hide and seek with you.”

Ignoring her strange phrasing and choosing to give the girl his best smile, he prepared to leave the small kitchen. 

“Thanks, Saki.”

He was stopped by the injured girl once more. Saki looked confused and slightly hurt as she lifted her right hand to lightly clutch at her left forearm. 

“I don’t understand why you're so mad at Izaya.”

Eyebrows upturned in a frown, Masaomi faced the girl once more.

“Arent you? He has you cooking while you're hurt and I bet he’s just using you for the cure. If you weren't immune, he probably would have left you! You should be angry, Saki! That bastard isn’t good for anyone. He may have helped you, but it was only for his own gain!” 

Keeping silent and smiling sadly, Saki watched the boy she loved look back at her with cold eyes, blocking all emotions but fury as he coldly stormed out of the kitchen to search for the man whom he could truly never escape.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the rest from this point on are un-beta'ed.

Chapter 4

Rapid inhales and exhales dragged out of Kida’s breath as he raced up the dreary staircase to the roof in a rabid frenzy; looking for Izaya was taking longer than he expected. He’d checked all over the expansive apartment, even going so far as to take an awkward peek into the informants room only to be met with a plain bed and dresser, no personal artifacts to be found nothing to indicate that a human being sometimes inhabited the space. Huffing in annoyance at the tedious task the teen also recalled how embarrassing it was to have Saki watch him scour the apartment, his face must have shown his growing agitation; brows furrowing over copper eyes and chapped lips being bitten to shreds as he debated on searching the other apartments or going to the roof. Eventually he decided on scouting the top rather than bottom of the complex, Izaya did have the apartment on the highest floor so it wouldn't be as much work for the blonde to check the roof first. Finally the teen reached the steel exit door concealing the rooftops of Shinjuku from his view. 

Pushing harshly against the cool metal, Masaomi gasped as he almost tripped over the cool frame of the door. Stumbling clumsily through the doorway and onto the concrete roofing, the teen looked around prepared to find nothing but the cloudy sky and faraway skyscrapers. Instead he was met with the sight of the information broker sitting comfortably close to the dangerous ledge of the roof. He was craving lines into the stone he was perching on with a rusty old nail, it's faded grey hue making soothing little scraping sounds against the aging concrete. 

“Is a roof really such a good place for someone as fragile as you Masaomi? Be careful or you might just fall right off the edge!” 

Frowning at the informant's teasing tone, Masaomi stepped closer to the distracted male who had yet to look at him. The man had his head tilted slightly to the city streets below him, his legs swaying back and forth hitting rhythmically against the side of the building. If Kida thought he could actually push the informant off the roof he would do it. Laughing inside at the thought of going through with such a thing, Masaomi leaned against a nearby water tank. ‘I bet even the Zombies wouldn't want to eat him.’ 

“Shut up already, and tell me what you're hiding; I know there's more to this than what Saki told me.” 

Glancing to see the frustration littered across the blondes face, the informant gave the teen a knowing smirk. Masaomi is usually such an easy going person but when it comes to dealing with protecting what's important to him he slips into a state of fluctuating emotions that greatly intrigued the informant. ‘He can’t handle the responsibility of protecting anyone, which antagonizes him to no end.’ He wanted to peel away all the layers of the Yellow Scarf until everything was laid out on the table for him to mess with as he pleased. The impatience was mounting in the teen as he watched Izaya stand from his position on the ledge and begin to walk along it like a gymnast on a balance beam. Deciding to be more straightforward for now with his cute little pawn, the informant jutted quickly back around to face the now focused teen, making sure to balance himself carefully on the ledge. ‘He’s always been so good at knowing when to shut up and pay attention.’ 

“You see those creatures down there?’

Pointing to the eerie snow covered streets, Izaya watched in amusement at how the blonde hesitantly padded towards the ledge, his copper eyes glowing in slight fear as he quickly released a steamy puff of air into the cold frigid air in shock. There were at least ten freshly animated corpses walking clumsily around the streets below, some hitting into cars and discarded suitcases and other belongings while others snapped their gums hungrily at the wind. Izaya’s smile faded slowly and his manner became less snide and more dazed for a brief moment, his eyes sharpening slightly, becoming transfixed as fresh snow flurries began falling to the earth landing gently on the teens blonde hair signaling the end of the lull in precipitation. Distractions such as love for only a single human were not something the informant was interested in but seeing the blondes expression turn from fear back to attentive listening along with a newfound sense of confidence shot a higher form of possessiveness into his mind. Masaomi was an endless sea of entertainment to the informant which wasn't a common thing; that’s why he’d always ended up dragging the former Yellow Scarf into his plans, making him the king of sacrificial pawns even after his initial fun had ended. It was always so maddingly enticing to see how the younger male would react; weather it be with flushing anger, or pitiful crying Izaya wanted to see it all. 

Someone, probably Shinra if he was trying to get on his nerves would say that would qualify Masaomi as being one of his favorite humans, Izaya would have to grudgingly and happily agree with the doctor, as contradicting as that may sound, he does hold a fondness for Kida that can't be found when compared with other humans. Of course he fully accepted all this a couple of months ago when he hired the blonde to work for him after his first attempt to awaken Celty’s head by using the newly reformed Yellow Scarfs and Blue Squares. However he didn't expect his interest in the former gang leader to keep growing like this. The level of his possessive and protective nature towards him was getting dangerously close to the point where it can't be taken care of on its own. Something would have to be done soon. Sick excitement was building up in the pit of his stomach as he imagined all the possibilities of where his almost additive feelings for the teen could take him. ‘This’ll be fun, this’ll be fun! I can't wait for my lovely little human to see what a mess he’s created for himself.’ But for now he should continue on with his little speech; he couldn't just leave his chosen pawn waiting for him to make a move now could he? Returning to skipping gracefully along the snow weathered ledge Izaya’s smirk grew more devious as he spoke.

“They’ve lost all sense of self, whatever lives they lived, whatever problems they had, their all just rotting flesh on the pavement now.” 

Jumping down from the ledge and gazing behind his shoulder at the flailing remains of humans, Izaya returned to a more straightforward tone, the sharpness in his red eyes from before fading to become dark; a sort of void-like stare setting in as he studied the creatures. This unnerved Masaomi, it was like the informant was looking at a bug that he was getting ready to crush. He sounded flippant as he continued, the dark macabre look fading slightly from is eyes. 

“Watching corpses walking around aimlessly isn't much to look at, the real fun happens when patterns and behaviors begin to appear.”

This caught Kida’s attention his eyes widening as he grit his teeth and tightened his fists by his side, hot breath escaping his mouth as he questioned the informant. 

“What sort of patterns and behaviors?”

Lifting his arm up lazily to twirl his pointer finger at the teen, he continued, smirking intently at the blonde, the rings on his right hand reflecting off the hidden midday sun peaking between the pepper grey clouds. 

“Things like how they hunt, how do they distinguish us, the food, from others of their kind. Is it smell, or hearing? Or can they just instinctively tell the difference? Here’s a question for you, what else do they do beside feed? Can they think beyond their hunger, is there any semblance of self still left in their decaying remains?” 

Masaomi was quick to cut in ready to point out a flaw in the older males speech.

“But you said they had no sense of self anymore.”

Continuing to smirk like he knew all the world's secrets, Izaya pointed his finger to the sky, as if proclaiming his words to the heavens.

“Contradictions to oneself are necessary if we are ever to conclude an answer Masaomi. Just like the possibility of an afterlife, this is a fact which is uncertain and can only be figured out when one confronts it head on. If you wanna be the one to walk up to these kind folk and ask them about their mental aptitude go right ahead.” 

His breezy way of answering was quick to beat around the bush made Kida almost want to laugh. ‘He’s got a point though I wouldn't wanna find out if they could think or not either, somethings are best kept in the dark.’ Checking up on the informant he saw the male put his hands in his pockets fishing out his switchblade and opening it up to dangle in his right hand as he continued to talk. 

“Dissecting a new breed of humans is a blast but the best part is seeing what would happen if a person were to be confronted by one of these beings, what would they do, would they bash its brains out and lob its head off? “ 

At this the informant performed a mock hit with his switchblade, swinging it like a bat to a person's head. 

“Or would morality get in the way and make them chicken out? I’ve already killed two or three of them so I have no problems killing them right away no matter what kind of amusement they could create.”

Remembering the blood stains on Izaya’s face when he first arrived, Masaomi looked over to see the dried blood still maring the informants face, as the man slipped his switchblade back into his pocket. Soon a bored look set into Izaya’s face as he began retreating to the rooftop door. 

“They're nothing compared to the genuine article. Humans are mine, and I will not let some stupid corpse dolls devour what's left of the real entertainment.” 

Izaya’s tone was quick to change to a far more insane and furiated tone leaving Kida feeling shreds of fear and submission creep down his spine, he’d never seen Izaya get so mad over anything beside while maybe fighting Shizuo Heiwajima. Rubbing his arms to ward off the slow burning of the cold, Masaomi glanced over the ledge once more, making what he thought to be disturbing eye contact with one of the many walking dead; it's dead almost clear blue corneas connecting with his copper ones. Sighing in defeat the blonde pouted slightly while rubbing his shoulder. The informant had left so suddenly he wasn't able to ask him anything about Saki’s condition. ‘Wasn't the whole reason I came up here to talk to him because of Saki? Why am I so easily distracted by him? I should know better by now!’ Slowly making his way back downstairs the teen was happy to finally see a surface he could lie down on that wasn't made out of concrete and covered in graffiti and piss stains. 

Walking past a perched Saki sipping carefully at steaming soup the blonde dived down onto the plush black couch enjoying the feeling of something soft supporting his weight. It reminded him a bit of when Izaya held him and he dug his face into the leather to smother the memory. Copper eyes drooping in what could only be exhaustion, Masaomi snuggled deeper into the leather looking for more warmth. Reveling in the comforting scent of the couch a satisfied smile appear on the blondes face. ‘It kinda smells like Izaya too…’ Taking in the smell a little more before he realized what he was doing Kida jumped out of his skin, forcing his body to stand up and back away from his comfy savoir. Registering that he had made Saki twitch and almost drop her soup on herself, a flood of guilt came washing in and drove the blonde to retreat to plan B.

“I’m gonna go take a shower.”

Looking up from cleaning off the few spots of liquid that did fall on her dress, Saki smiled warmly at him and soon went back to pecking at her food. Assuming he had the all good, Masaomi made his way toward what he guessed was the bathroom. 

“What a masochist.” 

“You’re one to talk.” 

Darting her head back up at the new voice. Saki was surprised to see Izaya standing behind her eating the soup she had made. 

“Do you like it?” 

She looked hopefully up at her guardian, hoping he wouldn't question her on what she knew he would. Nothing had been getting better, every day she looked at the bite mark it got worse, last time she checked the wound was infected, an abscess had opened and what she assumed was an angry yellow pus began congealing out of the wound. Things were not looking great.

“It’s pretty good.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Shadows crawled around tabletops and the smooth planes of walls as night quickly set in. Curled fists came to rub at copper colored eyes as black pupils blew up in the dark trying to adjust to the loss of light. The timer that was keeping the lamps and various other light sources ablaze had reached its limit and swiftly dispatched of the remaining light in the already dim room. Without any visual distractions like reading the brand names of the numerous canned food items or making shadow puppets on the muted glow of the walls Masaomi was left to wallow in his own devices. He hadn't seen Izaya or Saki much since he left to take his bath; choosing instead to avoid them by hiding out on the roof. 

Even though he could develop a cold from fleeing outside in the snow with damp blonde hair the teen didn't care; anything was better than being down stair where the informant could read the shame and embarrassment on his face, he doubted he was hiding it well enough and suspected that even Saki would be able to immediately tell what he had done. The roar of rushing water invaded Kida’s ears as he remembered the days events. Shielding his his reddening face with the blanket he was using, the blonde retreated deeper into the couch trying to escape the surfacing memory. He was sitting on the rim of the tub watching statically as warm water gushed out of the faucet and into the smooth dip of porcelain; some droplets bouncing off the bottom and onto the sides of the tub only to slide back down slowly to meet the rest of the flow. Deciding that the water was at a level where he could finally drop in, Masaomi finished stripping off his boxers and settled into the tub. 

The water was blazing hot and pleasantly stung the forgotten wounds that now plagued his body. Scratched knees and bruised knuckles were the most prominent of injuries on the teens weary form as he gazed at the irritated skin of his knees; angry red scrapes littered the pale skin marring it was long forgotten dried blood and skinned flesh. It reminded him of when he was in grade school; Mikado and him used to play outside all the time and when he’d come home the blonde would use half the antiseptic bottle on his knees alone thanks to all the rough play. He wasn't very careful with himself as a child and he found that he still couldn't break the habit, three days of continuous running through the massacred streets had worn his body through. Raw skin, pink from pain grew a nasty shade of heart red as he cupped water with his shaky hands and lapped it over the wounds. His knees knocked together above the water, the dry cracking skin shocked from the warm liquid enveloping it, as more purple bruises revealed themselves on his thighs and calves; little yellow spots surrounded the blacks and blues and made the whole picture of a beaten down boy complete. When Masaomi dragged his legs up to his chest, similarly bruised arms wrapped protectively around his trembling legs. 

Copper colored eyes drooped in a sleepy haze as steam sapped the fading strength from his aching limbs in a tingling bout of heat. He wanted to stretch out strained muscles but was afraid of the pain that would accompany the action. ‘It’s just like pulling off a band-aid…’ Taking a deep breath, Kida fell to the left, leaning his side against the cool tile of the wall and almost coughing from the hot air filling his lungs. Extending his left leg out cautiously Masaomi jerked at the rush of warm water on newly found sore spots then sighed allowing his right leg to join quickly after. Ignoring the goosebumps framing his upper arms and deciding that he needed to hurry up and actually wash himself the teen dunked his head under the water and emerged swiftly to look around for anything he could use on his now sopping wet hair. Finding two sets of body wash and hair products the Yellow Scarf cringed at the thought of using anything of the informants; sighing in defeat the teen relented to using Saki’s more feminine products to get the job done. ‘It really doesn't matter if I’m using some weird coconut hair wash as long as it’s not Izaya’s’ Snapping open the cap for the shampoo Kida smiled, actually enjoying the strong smell of coconuts as he scrubbed the syrupy fluid through his blonde hair, doing the same with the conditioner. 

Enveloping his head in the water the blonde laughed at how childish he was being; he hadn't taken a bath since grade school and now he was lounging about in the porcelain tub like a duck in a pond. It was nice and overly relaxing, so much so that he almost forgot he was in the informants bath, sitting in his house, butt naked… Something about the thought excited him as he continued to smear body wash over his bruised skin until suds appeared, ignoring the stabbing strings in favor of viewing the hypnotic rainbows appearing and disappearing in the bubbles floating lazily in the humid air. ‘This almost feels like a dream… maybe it’s okay then, if I just- it's been awhile after all..’ Thoughts were becoming choppy and cut off as slippery hands made their way down to cup softly at hardening flesh. Black pupils dilated as Masaomi let out the breath he’d been holding, hot puffs of steam quickly escaping his gasping mouth. He tried to think of Saki, or any beautiful girl he’d seen on the streets of Ikebukuro but it all felt wrong, like looking at snipped pieces of people in magazines shabbily put back together with the wrong parts. Leaning back with a disappointed sigh, the blonde was about to give up and ignore the aching need between his legs when he saw the neglected body wash sitting innocently on the rim on the tub in front of him.

“Izaya..”

Shame overwhelmed him as red splashed across his cheeks; flush quickly spreading down his neck as arousal reawakened in his overworked frame. Tilting his head back and biting his lip, Masaomi had to refrain from moaning the informants name aloud as he began to pick up the pace of his strokes, the water feeling foreign against his throbbing flesh and wet hand. All he could think about was Izaya and how it would feel to have the informant touch him like this, cold hands gripping his hot cock and pulling just so against the overly sensitised skin. The smell of tea leaves and pepper enveloped his senses, as is the info broker were lounging lazily in the sluggish water with him, that cunning grin covering his his face and red eyes consuming him. Masaomi couldn't contain letting lose a helpless groan as he grabbed feebly for the squeeze bottle. Pouring a generous amount of the thick liquid over his trembling hands, the teen slid further down the tub until his back was enveloped in the warm water around him. 

Spreading his smooth thighs out in his desperate haze Kida gasped gently at the sensation of twitching thighs and goosebumps rising on his skin. His cock jumping with needy anticipation as he lavished the velvety skin with the gel-like substance. His nerve endings going wild as he traced a pulsing vein with desperate fingers. It smelt so much like Izaya that it was bringing him into an almost frenzied heat causing him to paw lewdly at his chest, spreading the substance around painfully hard nipples as frustrated tears fell helplessly from hooded eyes onto crimson cheeks. Shaking his head back and forth in denial Kida tried not to think about the kind of devilish smirk and husky voice the informant would take on while pleasuring himself. ‘Does Izaya even jack off?’ He tried to imagine ringed fingers fondling the informants cock, pre cum dripping down the throbbing shaft as deep sated, grunts emerged from Izaya's throat. He noted his own dick was in a similar state as the imagined informant’s, aching red tip begging for attention as he pumped. Rolling over onto his knees Masaomi rubbed his flushed cheek feverishly against the cool porcelain of the tub, spreading his thighs wantonly at the thought of hooded red eyes gleaming at him with such impure and possessive desire. 

Squirming slightly in the scalding water Masaomi tried to slow down the pace of his messy tugs, squeezing duly in light repetition on his leaking cock, the burning carnal pleasure of completion almost outweighing his patchworked pride. Biting his arm to try and control the embarrassing moans and pants Kida trembled and looked pitifully down at his needy flesh bobbing slightly above the water's surface, drops of clear milky pre cum dribbled down his straining shaft; it was almost killing him not to pamper and lavish the throbbing appendage. He tried unsuccessfully one last time to think of Saki but all that came to mind was Izaya- lapping and tugging at his piercings with his filthy tongue and sharp teeth, while purring teasing words and dirty taboos into heated mouths with each sweep of that wicked tongue against his own. Losing all control Masaomi let lose a weak moan followed by several clipped whimpers as he rose his backside higher in the air, nestling his face against the wet proclin like a kitten in heat and rocking his hips shamelessly into his hand. 

Swaying waves accompanied his constant movement and made the situation seem even more surreal. Shivers shot through his spine at the notion of Izaya pleasuring himself to the thought of him. Whimpers and pitiful moans escaped his mouth as he self consciously inspected his form, feverishly hooded copper eyes scanning over pale skin and the smooth curve of his thighs. Shamelessly, the blonde thought of Izaya appraising his form, heated red eyes raking hungrily over twitching bruised flesh, as crafty hands rubbed teasing circles in his soft skin. ‘Fuck… I’d never let him do that…’ Denial was evident in that way that he canted his hips frantically back and forth into his fevered cock. All this attention to his severely neglected hormones was clogging his foggy mind even further. Moving his thumb up to rub in sticky circles over the head of his dripping cock, Masaomi squeezed his eyes tightly shut, the image of the informant littering his neck with hickeys- of him claiming the blonde set him off. Memories exploded in his head like fireworks, every time Izaya had ever uttered his name or looked at him jumbled into one blood boiling crescendo of gratification and tightening insides. Deadly force overtook his clenched fist and jaw as he uselessly attempted to stop his heated plea.

“Izaya…Please...” 

The final dam broke as strangled cries and curses escaped Kida’s mouth, abdomen burning white hot sparks as his climax hit him roughly, thick streaks of cum staining his hand and the water around him. Sedately pumping the last of his arousal from his weeping cock, the blonde lay lifelessly against the cool surface of the tub, weak little gasps and puffs fleeting from his overworked lungs as sated copper colored eyes made an appearance. Climbing sluggishly out of the bath to slump on the floor, the teen sat limply on the tile, hands between his thighs, and legs in the W position like a doll staring off into space. What was happening…? How could he think of him that way? Izaya was- Izaya was the guy who ruined his life, the person who hurt Saki, the reason for all the crap in his life. How could he destroy all his efforts in one simple act?! He’d gone to incredible lengths in order to avoid the informant after the incident with Saki, the only reason he ever became involved with the older male again was to save his friends from the same fate as him. He knew the dangers of going back but he did it anyway, was it really all for his friends? Or was there some twisted part of his psyche that actually wanted to reunite with his tormenter? Was he that fucked up? ‘What the hell am I doing...? H-have I been lying to myself this whole time? I hate Izaya, right…?’ Letting a breath out in defeat as the pale pallor of the day drifted gracefully into the lonely room; Masaomi looked down at the floor, one hand silently moving up to rub against teary eyes and red cheeks. 

“I really do suck don’t I?” 

Thunderous bangs cut Kida’s memories into bits as he was brought out of his suffering and into the reality of the night shrouded apartment. Throwing the covers off his body the teen jerked his head left and right looking for any immediate threat much like a deer in the forest. Realizing the noise was coming from upstairs the blonde scurried towards the steps taking two at a time in his mad dash, the darkness making him appear as nothing more than a moving void. 

‘Do you like it?’ 

‘It’s pretty good.’

‘This is a delusion. She is a lie. Maybe to the optimistic eyes of a fool this girl seems fine, but anyone can tell that she is not- and has never been fine. Especially now, when the light’s leaving her eyes and the sudden intense fever has fled her body entirely, leaving nothing but a corpse. Maybe it's the fact that I saw this coming, that I knew she'd choose this path; that I know this will completely crush him. Maybe that’s why I’m not smiling right now.’ Stepping away from the reawakening rot, the informant watched on, no overly concerned or happy look on his face just a blank stare, like he almost couldn't comprehend or he was disappointed in the outcome of this girls death. One could never tell with someone who loved humanity so much how they would react if someone close to them were to die. Would it even affect him at all? Taint a piece of his love when he had so many other humans to give it to, what would be the point of caring if just one of them were to suddenly disappear when there were numerous. 

Those endless reserves of humans were all gone now though, swept up in a blight of sickness and death that far outweighed a simple suicide. Could he really overlook losing another to the herd? Was it really right to laugh in the face of the destruction of the thing he claimed to love most. Maybe he didn’t love humans anymore, what's there left to love when they're all dead? ‘This city is always changing and in order keep up with it you must be constantly evolving.’ His words rang true as he looked upon the flailing corpse doll strapped to the bed; he was planning to observe it, in order to find out more about this new subspecies of humans as he liked to call them, but the thought didn't interest him much anymore. Drawing his switchblade out he decided to put his charge out of her misery. ‘There's no point in trying to preserve a hunk of useless rotting flesh.’ However the informant was stopped by a shaky hand at his wrist. 

“Stop. Let me do it…” 

The boy standing before him held a look very similar to his, eyes devoid of any extreme emotion, feelings locked away so tightly that even the informant couldn't see them. 

“Sure… although, killing someone can be a very solitary burden Masaomi; remember that.”

Handing the blade over and backing away in short sloppy steps, Izaya watched on with his hands in his pockets. Red eyes solely focused on his sacrificial pawn. He could tell dissociation was setting, allowing the teen to kill without feeling responsible. ‘For now at least.’ 

“Stab them in the head right?”

Masaomi was perched on the bed just far enough away from the snapping jaw of the girl he once loved, his voice sounded cold and hard, his eyes dull and freezed over like little hailstones. It was strange how he wasn't feeling anything, like his emotions were waiting until after she was gone before they could let loose. Like it was him who was about to brutally murder the girl who held his pain. 

“Yes.” 

At Izaya’s confirmation he gripped the switch blade tightly with both hands, raising the execution weapon high into the air with shaky pale arms. The boy gazed down into dead milky eyes and sheet white rigid flesh, his final thoughts flashing through his head before he cut her life short. ‘I’m scared Saki...’ The feeling of piercing Saki’s- no the corpse's skull, the metallic stench of blood bubbling from the wound and the festering fever drenched skin jerking from the blow then going dead still was unreal and overwhelmed him as he slowly crawled off the bed and back to his feat; a dead haze in his muddy copper eyes. ‘Saki’s gone, Saki’s gone, she’s dead…” Looking up with lifeless grace to meet the informants dark red eyes a cink appeared in his armor, releasing a flood of emotions to his face; throat constricting painfully tight, and hot tears threatening to spill over. Izaya’s words rushed into his mind and a feeling of loneliness soon accompanied the guilt and grief that were swirling through his tormented psyche. He didn't want to handle this burden alone and even though there was no ounce of remorse or grief for the death of the girl in this man's body, the red eyes watching the scene were solely for him and that was enough. How selfish was he? Slowly walking towards the informant Masaomi bumped his head duly against the man’s chest his arms swaying limply by his sides. 

“Can we go….?” 

A look of surprise filtered through Izaya’s face as a surge of protectiveness corsed through his veins. ‘How unexpected of you Masaomi, falling right into my arms; it’s so vulnerably cute it makes me wanna puke.’ Wrapping his arms around the teen in a possessive hold, a smile graced his features as he pat down the blondes bedhead, smoothing the stray cowlics and admiring the nice smell of the soft strands. He couldn't let what happened to Saki happen to Masaomi, there were so little humans left in the world; he needed to make sure his precious little pawn was protected from any further damage, Kida was like glass that only he could break and hold together. Whatever shards got left behind in the cleanup didn’t matter, he’d make sure to pick up the important pieces. 

“As you wish...” 

Shaky arms came up to clutch tightly at his back, nails digging harshly in dark fabric as the blonde tried to stop his trembles. Everything was becoming warm, like glaciers melting in the sun; it made him want to fully embrace the informant, have his pain soothed with soft kisses and caresses. He didn't even care if wanting it- wanting him was wrong. His mind was so fogged by grief he wasn't thinking straight. ‘Izaya’s all I have left…’ A small blush threatened to bloom across his cheeks if it weren't for the meticulous sound on blood dripping from soaked sheets behind him, reminding him that Saki’s infected remains were festering in a foul stench of her own blood on the bed. Nasty shivers racked through his frame as his clenched his teeth to stop a wail from slipping out of his swollen throat. 

‘Goodbye Saki…’


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Pale dawn streaked through the tall glass windows of the cluttered apartment, a calming blue haze welcoming the two figures shrouded in morning shadows preparing to depart the memory evoking safe haven. 

“Are you sure this is all we’ll need?” 

Bruised hands griped tightly on the dark green strap of a worn duffle bag.

“If we packed any more we wouldn't be able to carry it all.” 

Strands of dark haired moved with a pale face to asses the shaded furniture and stacked cans. Red eyes scanned over a small metal table only to land on a triangle chess board; go, shogi, and chess pieces scattered about on the glossy monochrome squares. At seeing what would look to other to be an oddly set up game the informant felt an overwhelming sense of longing and heartache, and he found it odd that a sense of nostalgia and deep despondency would occur from looking at a simple toy. Shifting his contemplative gaze over to the blonde teen leaning against the metal desk and staring blankly out at the awakening city, Izaya let out a airy sigh, choosing to drop the subject before he contradicted himself; a nonchalant smile forming on his face as he walked towards the exit of his home. 

“Shall we go Masaomi?”

Snapping his head to see amused red eyes the boy separated himself from the cool desk, studying the spacious apartment for the last time while readjusting the pack on his shoulder. ‘It feels like forever ago when I first visited Izaya’s apartment. I was so impressed with it; I mean who wouldn't be the place was big as hell, with nice furniture and top of the line electronics. Izaya really had it good here, I wonder if he’s gonna miss the place? Even if this spot holds a lot of bad memories for me there's gotta be a bunch of good ones for him; some probably involving torturing me…’ Cringing slightly at this Masaomi deadpanned and tried to shake the thought away, bringing his gaze back to meet a waiting smile. 

Experiencing a strange rush of emotion, what he could only describe as tunnel vision overcame him, staring into this mans face made him feel so many odd things, he suddenly remembered what he had done the other day and what he felt after killing Saki how warm and comforting the informant embrace had been. He couldnt deny these memories and emotions drifting like clouds through his head, but he could choose not to interpret them any further. ‘Like going to the beach on a cloudy day…’ Sighing at his own lame analogies the blonde made his way towards the waiting informant with the smallest of smiles on his face. 

“Yeah.”

‘I’ll admit it; maybe not all my memories of this place are bad. But still… Saki...’

Gritting his teeth he tried not to think about the rancid corpse of his girl friend upstairs; her deathly pale skin covered in a white sheet to shield her dull eyes from this rotting world. It made him sick to think that she was the first person he had to kill because of this plague. ‘Any one else would have been better.’ He looked sharply at the informant ahead of him, copper eyes narrowing and pupils shrinking to accommodate his contemplative frown. What if Izaya got bitten? It was hard for the teen to imagine, the informant was always so light on his feet and even if he got infected with his luck the man would be immune. Closing his eyes and sighing Kida looked sourly over to the chipped walls of the emergency staircase, his features slowly going blank from the rhythmic sounds of their foot falls lulling him back into thought. Would it really be so bad if he was immune? The world's basically come to an end, what other plans could he have? ‘Maybe he feels the same way I do… about being all each others got?’ Blush quickly consuming his cheeks Masaomi shook his head ‘Who cares if he feels the same way, anyone would, who wants to be alone in the apocalypse? Although Izaya’s always been weird as hell; there has to be another motive to this.’ Glaring at the bulky black duffle bag swaying in the informants grip the teen tried to sound as civil as possible. He didn't want the informant to start messing with him, he just wanted a straight answer. 

“That’s the black riders head in there isn't it? Why’d you take it?” 

Silence reigned for a few long seconds and he got the feeling Izaya was doing it on purpose before the man's voice rung in his head. 

“The headless rider is our destination, she lives with the doctor I was planning on taking Saki to, she must have told you that before she died right?”

The devious edge to his voice only made the blow harder as he tried not to think about the decaying girl.

“So You're planning on giving it back to her?”

Opening up the door into the main lobby with a loud swing Izaya fanning out into the room, lifting his arms up slightly as he spun around the polished tiled floors. 

“So you know Celty’s a girl, I’m surprised you knew that fact; you get more and more interesting each day Masaomi!” 

Stopping with his back turned to stare at the darkened vending machine, the informant grew silent for a few seconds, his face becoming sickeningly manic under the flickering florescent lights. 

“You could say that this whole apocalypse thing is sort of a blessing disguised as a curse. I want to awaken the black riders head and deliver it to her, but to do that I need carnage, and with everyone killing each other this is the perfect solution, I don't have to gather those little sparks anymore because it's all a big funnel pyre now!” 

Copper colored eyes grew large in shock, a mixture of curiosity and concern sweeping over the teens face as he stared at the grinning man.

“W-what’s gonna happen once she gets her head back?” 

Looking up at the flickering light with a witful gaze, the informant brought his outstretched hands to his pockets, turning around to meet the blonde face to face. 

“Even I don’t know exactly… I’ve had theories but nothing's for sure at the moment;” 

The informant began to walk towards the shorter male, sly smirk still in place as he invaded the teens personal space. 

“I guess you could say I’m just doing it to find out-”

He paused slightly bringing his free hand up to cup the blondes reddening cheek. 

“Although I could give all that up for the sake of my precious humans.” 

Izaya’s smirk had turned into a serene smile, a protective look entering his adoring red eyes as the coldness of his palm seeped into Masaomi’s flushed skin. The former Yellow Scarf didn't know what to do as he stood stock still his limbs slowly becoming butter as his will broke. The informants statement felt solely directed at him and he could tell from the protective gleam in the older male's eyes and the possessive nature of his hand on his cheek that he was completely absorbed in him. ‘Izaya couldn't possibly…? No it’s gotta be all part of his plan! There’s no way he could-'

“You're not very subtle.” 

The voice was smooth and slightly husky filled with devious intent. Kida flinched his cheeks flushing a troubling red as the informants thumb began to stroke softly against the warm skin of his cheek. Copper met blood and it was already too late for the teen to make a move before the older male leaned down to kiss him. Fingers carded through blonde hair and cold mouths touched in a surprisingly chaste kiss. The blonde didn't know how to respond his body twitching in adrenaline as he gripped tightly on the informants chest, his fingers tugging at the man's coat in a feeble attempt to push him away or bring the man closer he didn't know. The flush became high on his cheeks and rose to his ears as his eyes became hooded and soon closed to fully take in the feeling of their lip lock. He could feel the males smirk and he wanted more, Masaomi soon made up his mind as he tried to further their kiss by opening his mouth slightly and releasing the tiniest of moans. 

“Iza-”

Unfortunately all further advances were deterred by the sly informant who swiftly separated from the blonde trailing his hand down the teens arm until it dropped like dead weight to join the other by his side. Masaomi’s pupils were blown and his mouth slightly open as he stared at the informants feet. He felt dizzy and fevered as he swayed slightly from side to side. What was he thinking?! Did he really just let that happen? Why did it happen…? Slowly lifting his head up to look at the older male he saw his normal crafty smirk back in place however there was a hint of of something else Kida couldn't even begin to understand glimmering in the informants eyes. Lifting an arm up to point at the ceiling the older male smiled briliantly. Izaya was experiencing overwhelming manic joy; kissing was a normal occurrence in humans, he’d seen many including himself and Kida engage in this activity but something about this one in particular was extremely gratifying for the informant. He felt a high like no other overtake him making pinning Masaomi to the vending machine behind him and fucking the defiant blonde senselessly all he could think about. He wanted to claim the teen and announce to this dead world that this human truly belonged to him in every shape and form. 

“If you're wondering why I just did that it's because you're special, most humans become boring after a little observation but you just keep coming back, more and more twisted and broken, perfect for someone like me-”

The informant sharpened his gaze, primal urges threatening to take over as a sly grin slipped onto his face, canines accompanying his dark lustful eyes as his voice became seductive in tone.

“In a word I want to make you mine.” 

The shock still filtering through the blondes face was extremely entertaining to the informant as he scanned over the teens features. He was standing stiffly, small trembles wracking through his slim frame as little puffs of cold air shakily escaped his open mouth. His blonde hair was in disarray, cowlicks sticking out at odd angles from their previous activity along with scarlet flushed cheeks and large copper colored eyes. ‘So cute!’ Great effort was required for him to ignore his desires as he lenaed forward to look at the younger male with an impressed smirk and intrigued red eyes. 

“Interesting, apparently my declaration’s stunned you into submission!”

Shaking his head rapidly in a disgruntled sort of manner, Masaomi pouted bringing his hands to the pockets of his jacket and trying to ignore his blush. He was feeling so conflicted, he was upset and annoyed but he felt like he should be feeling angrier at the informant for staking a claim on him like he was some sort of object. It was hard to think though with the way those red eyes looked at him and dark voice spoke aloud.

“I don’t belong to anyone, and what did you mean by ‘You're not very subtle’? 

The blonde sounded more playful than actually mad and he hated it, why was he acting this way? He should be saying ‘Fuck you, I don't fucking belong to you asshole!’but instead he’s asking about stupid questions. Sure he’d admitted to himself that he had some weird messed up feelings for the informant but still- he shouldn't be acting like a love sick puppy! He was becoming really annoyed with his naturally playful tendencies.

“Well you are a ladies man, I thought you prided yourself on not being subtle.”

The bastard was just messing with him now, at least that fueled his annoyance. Narrowing his eyes and glaring at the trickster informant Kida grumbled moodily. 

“Cut the crap and answer the question!”

Oh course Izaya knew this question had no real significance and neither did the answer, at least to him but it could be fun to humor his human and see what happens.

“8:45 am , January 16th, 2016.”

At first the date held no meaning to Masaomi but in a split second he realized that was yesterday. Narrowing his eyes even more, a creeping suspicion began to consume the blonde as he stared at the devious informant.

“What about it?”

That was when he… Grin rivaling that of a cheshire cat Izaya’s tone became mocking and over enthusiastic as he grabbed his upper arms and spastically swayed side to side, closing his eyes like a star struck teenage girl talking about her idol. 

“That's the day Masaomi Kida acted out his feelings for Izaya Orihara in a fit of hormonal teenage lust!”

Embarrassment flooded through his very core, face exploding in heat as he ripped his arms out from his pockets. He knew! The bastard knew! He had to do something to release the pent up energy crackling inside him. Locking his arms at his sides and stopping on the ground like a lunatic, Kida ran past Orihara and right into the vending machine behind him, bumping his head against the cool glass and kicking the metal slot in the font repeatedly while murmuring a quiet mantra of ;

“pervert, asshole, pervert!” 

Steadily calming down until he lost all his steam, the blonde released a sigh straightening himself out and turning his head back to give the informant a deadpanned look. 

“So you're a pervert.”

He said it so bluntly like he was talking about the weather; all this didn't really bother him as much as he pretended it to, he already knew Izaya was fucked up so why not add pervert to his list of crimes. 

“I like to think of this more as people watching; although I’ve never listened to someone masterbate before. You’re the first and probably the last I’m afraid.” 

Sweat dropping, Masaomi looked at the informant like he had just watched him get hit with a trashcan by Shizuo Heiwajima. ‘Is he serious?’ He couldn't believe he was thinking this but he felt special that he was the only one who Izaya had done this to. Why he feels even the slightest bit of jealously in a zombie apocalypse he’d never know. ‘It's not like there's anyone to compete with.’ He guessed that goes to show he was just as messed up as Izaya was. Giving up on claiming the blonde completely for now the informant internally sighed looking out towards the city through the glass doors of the apartment complex. ‘Oh well, maybe next time.’ Pure hatred and irritation filtered through his features for a split second as a nasty thought came into his head. ‘Vending machines remind me or Shizu chan anyway, I sure hope that monster is buried somewhere dead in a ditch.’ 

Suddenly the cheery song of a call tone went off in the silent room, causing the blonde to swish his head around and the informant to smoothly pull the vibrating device out of his pocket. He’d decided to keep his phone on hand just in case something like this were to happen, he was glad his intuition was correct.

“Your cell still works? Who the hell would be calling you?”

The blondes voice was disbelieving as he joined the older male in looking at the flat surface of the glowing phone screen. Izaya mimicked Masaomi’s surprise as he read the name of the caller ID. ‘Mairu Orihara’ Pressing the talk button the informant brought the phone curiously to his ear.

“Ahhh finally, we’ve been trying to reach you for the past four days!”

Smiling in what could be called relief, the older male breathed deeply, he’d never been so happy and annoyed at the same time hearing his sisters obnoxious voice. 

“The cell reception is practically non-existent, what were you expecting?” 

Izaya sounded condescending as he stepped a few paces away from Kida watching amusedly as the boy followed him, curiosus copper eyes growing pouty as he leaned in close to the informant to listen to the conversation only to be held away with a hand on his chest. 

“Whatever, the point is you finally picked up! We were actually starting to get worried too!” 

Skirting slightly past the blonde while keep his hand lightly pushing on his chest, Izaya trailed his eyes enthusiastically over the teens struggling frame. It was almost like they were dancing and the informant was getting a kick out of it as he responded to his sister breaking his red gaze from the now glaring former gang leader.

“And by we, you mean?”

Hearing a muffling on the other end like the girl had turned around to asses the room she was in, Izaya waited patiently finally putting the device on speakerphone and allowing the stubborn blonde to hear. He received a deadpanned look and an irritated kick to the calf before his sisters hyper tones flooded through the crisp air. Unfaced by the blow Izaya shifted his attention off his pawn and towards the loud voice now listening names.

“Kurkuri and I who else! Well we're also here with Celty, Shinra, and Anri, as well as those debt collectors Tom and Verona, I think that's their names-”

“It is.”

The quiet voice of his other sister jammed its way into the conversation as Mairu continued on her rant.

“Thanks Kurkuri! Oh and Shizuo’s here!” 

Deadpanning he internally sighed exasperation flooding his veins as he swung his duffle bag lightly in his hand. A melodramatic wistful look overtook his pale face as he closed his eyes and tilted his head up. ‘I knew it was too good to be true. A guy can dream though.’ 

“Do you have me on speaker phone?”

“Of course, we wanted to see the look on every ones face when they found out you were still alive!” 

Mairu sounded excited and the muffled yellings of one Shizuo Heiwajima could be heard in the background of the girls laughter.

“It's not funny! Shut up!”

A wicked grin formed on the informants face and his sick glee only grew, his eyes shining mischievously as the teen next to him let loose a laugh no longer able to contain his giggles.

“Shizu chan is that you? I’m surprised that you're not freaking out and trying to kill me trough the phone yet, how unlike you.” 

A loud crash was heard and the panicked ramblings and pleas of Shinra could be heard begging the strongest man in Ikebukuro not to destroy his couch. 

“You're gonna die flea bag!” 

The screaming slowly faded and Mairu began to speak again ruining the informants game. 

“So do you have anyone with you, I thought I heard laughter, I wonder who would be tolerant enough to stay with you during the apocalypse?” 

An amused snort sounded from his left as he looked to see the blonde holding his gut trying to stop his laughter from resurfacing. Smirking cunningly the informant answered her question.

“As a matter of fact I do have someone traveling with me.”

Masaomi stopped his laughter rubbing imaginary tears from his eyes as he righted himself, an almost carefree smile on his face. ‘Izaya’s sisters seem pretty great, especially because of the way they push his buttons.’ Kida recalled the chat log in which the twins would appear and bug the crap out of their older brother.

“Wow what a saint.”

Kurkuri’s soft tones joined the conversation again, her statement was genuine one only causing the blonde to relapse into another giggling fit. 

“Well come on who is it? Spit it out already!”

Her immaturity and impatience would normally irritate the older male however this was the perfect opportunity to mess with the giddy teen. Making sure to look at the former gang leader he satisfied his sisters undying curiosity. 

“None other than the king of sacrificial pieces Masaomi Kida.”

His phrasing made the younger male blanch a pout taking over his smiling face as his tone became offended.

“Hey!” 

Before the boy could say anymore the ecstatic chirp of Mairu assaulted their eardrums. 

“You mean the leader of the Yellow scarves right?!”

A darker look replaced the teen pout as he glared at the informant. He quietly mouthed the word jerk making sure to look directly into Izaya’s smirking face as he flipped the smug informant off. 

“Exactly.”

Reaching out to tug harshly on the blondes cheek, enjoying the way the soft skin quickly reddened under his touch. ‘Even when I’m just teasing him he gets so receptive.’ Roughly pushing the man's hand away from his face he then brought his hands to his pockets defiantly, his voice a low grumble as he spat out an insult.

“Bite me.”

“Maybe later.”

The informants tone became dark and promising in nature as he brought his hand up to take ahold of the bag he’d put on his shoulder, ringed fingers grasping loosely around a black strap.

“Oohhh do I detect a bit of sexual tension between you two.” 

“Lovey dovey…”

Izaya’s sister both added their two cents into their exchange of words causing Masaomi to go pale and the informants eyes to go alight with mischief. He was definitely taking the Orihara twins off his favorite people list. Was his whole family this strange? 

“As a matter of fact-”

“Shut it you cun-”

Suddenly Kida heard a bag being dropped and a clicking sound before he was shoved roughly against the vending machine he’d kicked earlier, a loud bang sounding when his back connected with the glass. A stern hand muffled harshly over his mouth. As a reprimanding but light tone came from the informants relaxed features. 

“I really do hate to be yelled at.” 

The informants ring was cold against his skin and Masaomi took note that the clicking he heard earlier was the sound of the older male pressing the mute option on the touch screen.

“Now be a good boy and do shut up.” 

Even though he didn't like the situation he couldn't help but find the it oddly arousing and slightly playful. Maybe Saki was right all those times she called him a masochist. Just then a brilliant plan came to the former Yellow Scarf; grabbing tightly onto the informants forearm with both hands to prevent movement, he closed his eyes softly, dark lashes fanning pink cheeks as he stuck his tongue out to lick long languid strokes up and down the muffling hand, his head tilting up slightly with each up stroke of his tongue. The appendage was cold and salty and he coated the informants hand with thick stripes of warm saliva until he was satisfied. Kida’s scheme didn't really work as the informant was quite enjoying the act of sensual defiance against his hand however he removed his fingers from the blondes mouth wiping the rapidly cooling saliva against his pants. 

“Well played.”

Feeling an unusual sense of pride Masaomi smiled coyly back at the smirking informant, a triumphant gleam in his eyes. 

“Learn from the best, right?”

Joining the blonde and lounging against the vending machine with a dull thump, Izaya turned off the mute option on the phone and brought it back to speaker. An easy going non-apologetic smirk forming on his face as he spoke.

“Sorry about that, there was a vending machine so we got a little side tracked.”

“What’s all this about a vending machine, ah no fair you're out there having fun with a cute blonde near a vending machine and we’re stuck trying to compete for your attention!” 

Locking his hands behind his head, Kida relaxed, ignoring Mairus cries of protest as he stretched his arms, little pops sounding as each limb was pulled once over as he listened to the sound of Izaya’s voice. There was something alluring about the man’s tone that made him feel flustered and relaxed all at once, he’d always had this thought but never paid it much mind until now. He was startled by a light poke to his exposed side, he hadn't noticed his hoodie had rode up when he raised his arms and he blushed as Izaya dragged his ringed pointer finger in smooth circles and twirls around his warm skin. 

“You might wanna pay more attention Kida chan. I know you love the sound of my voice but they can't keep yelling for you forever; unlikely as that seems they aren't endless bundles of energy.”

“Wha?”

The informants teasing words flew right past his head too distracted by the contrasting cold of the man's finger against his skin causing goosebumps to rise on his shivering flesh. Removing his hand from the teens side to bring it back to his pocket, Izaya shook his phone in front of the dazed blondes face, while smirked fondly at the confused teen, unfortunately he couldn't reveal in the blondes flustered state for very long, his fun being broken by his sisters loud screech.

“HELLO, hey is anybody there? Are you two making out or something?”

“Or something.”

The willowy voice of Kurkuri, was what made the former Yellow Scarf realize what Izaya had said earlier and he started to wish the man had not vacated his hand so quickly from his side as his form became stiff with anxiety. 

“Anri wants to speak to Masaomi; you better not make this cute girl cry with your famous lady killer ways.” 

Hearing shuffling taps of the phone being handed to someone else the blonde went cold, his relaxed posture going rigid as he heard his friend's weak voice filter through the speaker.

“Masaomi are you there…?”

She sounded worried and deep heartache began to form in his chest a knot bubbling up in his tightening throat.

“Yeah…”

He couldn't believe how quiet and fragile his voice sounded; clenching his fists to try and work up some nerves he waited for the glasses clad girl to continue.

“Are you… Are you alright Masaomi?” 

The line went deathly silent for a few moments as Kida looked to the polished tile floor, his blonde bangs shadowing his clenched jaw and furrowed brow. 

“Where’s Mikado?”

The same silence followed on Anri’s end no sound being heard for quote a while and all the blonde could do was focus on the floor and the informants red gaze. Izaya was watching him with open interest, a manic grin plastered on his pale face and contrasting his dark hair, his red eyes agleam with anticipation. 

“I… I don't know.” 

Finally she spoke and broke the tension building within him; he didn't know how much more silent analyzation he could have taken before he blew up. Huffing in exertion the teen felt his muscle begin to relax his voice becoming soft but taxed as he continued.

“Everything's gonna be alright Anri.”

“Bu-”

Wanting to end this quickly before anymore wounds and thoughts of Mikado and Anri could be opened up Masaomi summed up all the willpower he had and put on a goofy smile just for the shy girl. 

“Never fear my beautiful heroine your knight in shining armor is on his way!”

After he ended the call the teen returned to counting the glossy white tiles. He hoped Anri didn't hate him too much, he just didn't want to think about his friends being dead anymore, it had been in the back of his mind the whole time and when Saki died it only got worse, he was glad Anri was okay but Mikado was still nowhere to be found which meant he was probably dead. They were already all having problems before this whole thing started and he knew it was twistedly optimistic to think this way but he hoped this apocalypse was a blessing disguised as a curse like Izaya had said and that it would bring all of his friends and himself closer together. 

“We’ll all be together soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end... for now??? Come scream at me if you like https://twitter.com/KiwiLunar?s=09

**Author's Note:**

> Even thought Izaya and Masaomi is a rare ship and this fic prob wont get alot of readers I still might continue to make a chapter here and there. I'm trying to get back into writing so we shall see ;)


End file.
